


Of Dice and Men

by freifraufischer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freifraufischer/pseuds/freifraufischer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charming-Mills family game night. Some reference to Outlaw Queen but really a Regal Believer story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dice and Men

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a tumblr prompt

Emma should have known she was in trouble when board game night started with Risk. To be fair, she knew playing this with Regina might be a mistake, but Regina wasn’t even playing. She was flitting in and out of the room and commenting on everyone’s grand strategy to take over the world as she cleaned up from dinner. Robin was having terrible luck because none of his countries seemed to border each other. Snow was fighting the inevitable as she seemed to loose every roll. 

“It’s the villain’s luck. That’s why I don’t play with dice.” Regina commented with a grin. Snow gave her a look, but Emma was actually starting to find Regina’s teasing about her mother’s new alignment rather funny. And even Snow seemed to okay with it. 

She and Regina seemed to be getting closer than ever now that they both knew they were walking a path of forgiveness together. 

She just wished forever didn’t involve getting destroyed in a land war in Asia. But really what she never expected was how ruthlessly efficient Henry was at destroying all the adults around the table. Including the two people who had actually fought wars and the one who had lead an army. Even if Regina kept mumbling something about how that didn’t count because of the fairies.  
Henry took down Robin first, before efficiently destroying his grandmother and Emma really wasn’t sure she liked the look in his eyes now as he looked at the board.

“How did you get this good at this game?”

“You don’t think I’d let my little prince’s education in how to be a good ruler falter?” Regina said as she sat down with a hot mug of apple cider next to Robin. “Besides, if you play it enough you know the person who takes Australia first is going to win. Emma you really make a terrible princess.”

Henry just grinned and Emma wondered what other secrets Regina and Henry had that would cost her world domination.


End file.
